


Going Slow

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's surprised that Bones doesn't want to rush things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Going Slow  
> Pairing: Jim/Bones  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17 (for discussions of smut rather than actual smut)  
> Summary: Jim's surprised that Bones doesn't want to rush things  
> Notes: Written for the multifandom Kissing Meme on [info]cinnatart 's LiveJournal. This in an extract from an as yet unwritten kink meme fill with the prompt Jim cries the first time he and Bones have sex. Not because of the pain, or anything like that. Either because it was just that incredibly pleasurable or because it was very emotional. I'd definitely like the latter better, at least in my head (but there's a good reason I'm not writing this.) Anyway, I just think it would be so adorable if Bones is so gentle with Jim that he just can't take it. Also, embarrassed!Jim would be cute.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bones gently pushed his tongue against Jim's, his hands on either side of Jim's face almost tenderly touching him. He let Bones guide him to the bed and waited for him to start tearing at Jim's clothes. Bones just kept kissing him and he supposed it was quite nice really. It's never been much of a feature of sex for him. Bones moves a little so he's half lying on top of Jim and proceeds to kiss Jim's neck, moves the collar of his shirt and suckles on a spot at the base of his neck no doubt leaving a hickey like they're teenagers or something. Bones opens each button slowly and kisses the newly revealed skin.

He can feel Bones’ erection against his leg and slides his hand down but Bones stops him. “Plenty of time for that.” He looks at Jim, seemingly content to stare and Jim starts to feel a little uncomfortable. He can see everything in that gaze; trust, honesty, lust and wonders what secrets his own eyes are betraying.

He kisses Bones once more unable to face further scrutiny. “I've done this before, no need to go slow.”

“Girls must love you, nothing wrong with foreplay. Don't you like being kissed, being touched? Can't I get to know your body like I know the rest of you?”

"Sure."

Jim blushes and Bones is surprised. "You okay?"

Jim nods "I'm fine really. I just wasn't expecting slow and careful from a guy."

There's a weird expression on Jim's face as he says that. Something Bones really doesn't like. "Want to talk about it?"

Jim's not sure how they went from about to have sex to a therapy session. He's freaked Bones out for no reason. "It's nothing awful, just a past I'm not proud of. Before I was old enough to drink I'd sneak out and go to bars. If I sucked a few cocks I got admission and drinks for the night. Pretty good deal most of the time. I never understood how I was old enough to do that but too young to drink.”

The most of the time was said casually but still Bones has to ask, “what about the other times? You said you expect guys not to be careful.”

“There was this one guy I was with a few times. I say with like we were ever anything beyond two guys in a bathroom stall. He fucked me once. It was sore, really sore but then he made me come. I know it hurts but it gets better and I thought that with you since it wouldn’t be my first time it’d be better. At least you have lubricant.”

“He didn’t?”

“Nope, just spat on his hand, kind of rubbed it on my ass. I didn’t know any better so I let him. Back then I didn’t even know what lube was. Sitting down for the few days after that was not fun. Stuck to girls after that.”

Bones doesn’t know what to say, the guy was obviously a jerk. “I’m sorry you had a horrible first time. It can be good, if your partner is patient, does it right. Occasionally it can still hurt a little but it can feel amazing too.” Bones is familiar with Jim’s smiles, the smirks, the grins and the happy smile that covers his face when he gets what he wants but this shy half-smile is completely new, like Jim doesn’t quite believe him.

“So we can try?”

Bones nods, “yeah but there’s no rush. Ain’t got enough friends that I could afford to lose one. Plenty of things we can do in the meantime.”

Normally Jim would insist he doesn’t need babying but it’s nice to know Bones cares. He loves Bones, he’s not ready to say the actual words yet. Needs to keep that part of himself back just in case. Bones kisses him again and he figures what's the rush. Making out can be fun too. He feels safe here with Bones holding him in his arms and he knows he won’t have to hold back those words forever.


End file.
